fnaf rouge
by DJ keme
Summary: may contain some OCxOC for foxy x somebody
1. in need of repair

**Hey everybody second fanfic its a foxy x OC one soooo yeah it obviously 5naf in this bonnie or bon bon is female and is like from first game buuuut has a little makeup on chika (yeah its gonna be spelt like that)is like the second game just a little less pink cheeks foxy is repaired at some point and his hook is more silver balloon boy just the same marrionete the same freddy or fred is like the first game a bit more pale but the same rouge the OC is a female wolf and has a fringe over her left eye and is pale white for her fur mike uh picture michael from GTA V(damn good game)vinnie is like in the other fict lookswise just not like him as in killer robbery ya know carter is a calmen(crocodile)comedy suggested by yoloman080 shout out to you thanks mate will maybe contain foxy x someone but...wolfie is in this but has always been and there were 6 missing kids and has a pirate acsent and a hook for a left hand but is detachable for a hand oh and he has a fringe. no links story wise to the other story the animatronics know vinnie and mike are human oh yeah vinnie or vin is another night guard set in fnaf 1 pizza place ANYHOO ENJOY**

**chapter 1. a replacement?**

Foxy and wolfie stood there debating whether they had heard rightwas a newbie coming wolfie said"shit man we be being replaced"nay matey maybe a friend "aye maybe"I replied vinnie walked down with mike saying"yeah dude sure"handing mike his old phone because mikes old one was broke after he was attacked"cheers mate"he said wolfie and foxy went to the stage with mike and vinnie "hey guys"said chika she had always liked moved his fringe and said "aye hello hear about me and foxy might be bein replaced "oh no" said goldie(golden freddy) "hey goldie how ye be"good wolfie thanks"oh wolfie I got you something" said goldie giving him a pair of dog tags wolfie smiled and said"thanks man"well wolfie im going to my room you?"foxys said"aye I should"wolfie replied they went to there room chika went to goldie who as in the corner"thanks for giving them to wolfie no one else knows I like him do they"chika asked no "goldie replied. **whoop whoop time skip to the next day ** wolfie woke in his room and saw it was 10 at night he went and saw foxy looking at a crate"tat be our possible replacement then?wolfie asked"aye maybe matey"foxy said. The box was opened and rouge the pirate wolf stepped out and looked around she flicked her fringe "wolfie its like what you do sometimes" wolfie punched foxys arm then they were both shut woke and were fully repaired an engineer said all done now go to pirates cove rouges waiting for you went to went to pirates cove rouge said" hi im the new addition to pirates cove who are you""I be wolfie and this be foxy""hey you guys mind showing me around?"aye they both said they showed her around and introduced her to everybody.

**That's it for chapter one let me know what you think never know wolfie and rouge may be in love or foxy and bonnie fonnie eh maybe anyway chapt 2 uploaded soon**


	2. the love of animatronics

**Not much to say but made a dicision who rouges with she gets togeth in dis chapter enjoy!**

rouge was walking in the hall when she met wolfie she liked him and dicided to say"wolfie I uh kinda like you""wait really ok so were dateing then""aye as you say"said rouge and then she kissed wolfie they both smiled the others were sitting by the stage wolfie and rouge sat mike and vinnie came vinnie shouted"LA LA LA BOAL DSJDWEVGVDg DMKJGFJMOREBEERGHFRF"then he passed out "yeah sorry bout him he had like 50 cans of beer"mike laughed oh goldie I got you a present"giving him a new endo so he could preform and a new head for his suit since his was wrecked foxy gave chika a new lets eat bib along with a note saying I like you like as in you know do you like me?"YES"chika said kissing foxy "since we are being open me and eh wolfie are going out now"they got told well done by everone vinnie woke and said "wwhat the fuck happened to laughed and filled him in

**I know it was short but hope you enjoyed** ** new year bonnie will get together with freddy but witch freddy pm me who you think anyhoo out**


	3. you stupid or something part 1

**Chapter 3 bonnie gets together with well that'd be telling...some fighting **

**part stupid?**

**Rouges pov**

I woke and being careful not to wake wolfie and went backstage then I saw an endo skeleton that was online I said what but...then it went black

**unknown pov **

"yes boss we got her"good go get Ivan my best commander"sir"he saluted Ivan the eagle animatronic walked into the room"you called sir?""yes we caught the girl named rouge""ah shall I get the info oh sir good idea on not making suits for the soldiers and just making them endos and the tanks big endos""yes Ivan go get the info send 5 more endos one with a pistol make it silenced and the others swords"Ivan nodded

**wolfies pov **

"rouge where be ye""thank god your awake rouge been missing mikes checked the cameras and she last went into backstage" foxy said "Ill go look there" I said "we already have"he said "I DONT CARE IM GOING TO FIND HER"I shouted I went backstage and saw something that no one else had a trapdoor I opened it and saw endos armed "matt but he's dead"I whispered to my self I decided to sneak down down and climbed into the rafters I started singing"if your happy and you know it break you neck"snapping two of their necks "what the fuck" the leader said "if your happy and you know it break your spine snapping one in leader shot and hit my chest "aargh fuck you this is for rouge oh and if your happy and you know it then your screams will surely show it if your happy and you know it go and die"tearing the power source from him he immediately falling but I grabbed the pistol I kicked the door and shot two endos "GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING"I arrived even mike and vinnie. vinnie had his shotgun and mike had two pistols

**vinnies pov**

"**I** think ill take this" I said picking up a sword "hey mikey this metal plated armour nice job I like the finger less gloves" I said"cheers mate took a while oh I think ill have a sword to"he said "know how bout the pistols for the shotgun"yeah sure"he said we traded I picked another sword up "let us move "wolfie said we came to a locked metal door"ill get this"and picked the lock I opened it and heard 4 gun shots and saw foxy,wolfie,chika,and Freddy fall "get them outa here I said to goldie and bonnie they nodded. We shot the endos down I heard a click from both my guns I threw them at the endos taking one down I pulled my swords out and slashed I saw a grenade at my feet "well fuck"I threw my dog tags to mike and saluted"the fuck are you doing" he shouted the bomb exploded..

**three weeks later **

I woke up and saw my hands they were metal "fuck are you OK vinnie"Mike rushed over and said

"yeah what the fuck am I" "the grenade well almost killed you I got you out you went burnt and you are now 96 % robot I mean the head is human but fuck man you could have died I looked in the mirror my hair looked anime I picked up my dog tags. I closed my hand into a fist "oh and they got foxy and wolfie"mike said sadly

**PLOT TWIST** **for reference look at raiden from metal gear solid he's basicly him body legs arms helmet hair in a way but vinnies is molten lava coloured anyhow bye until next time...**


	4. you stupid or something part 2

**Well hello nice to see you Fred bear and bonnie mcbon bon bon (no I wont call her that always)yeah this is still in vinnies pov mostly**

**part stupid part 2**

I was in the van with freddy chika bonnie and goldie mike was driving "cmon get close I said from the roof I gave mike a earpiece "that's it good luck" I said jumping onto the wheel it went up and was gaining air "20 endos 10 tanks and a captain no friends and a bay door" I ran to the button and pressed it taking advantage of my spiked boots I opened it sending them flying and then closed it the plane evened out I went to the door and punched the window making the guy fly to the wall and hitting it "KNOCK KNOCK MOTHER FUCKER"I pulled the door off I engaged the energy blades on my arms at cut through the mercenary's I disengaged them and went to foxy,wolfie and rouge "you guys ok" I asked they nodded and wolfie said"vinnie is that you lad"I nodded sadly I looked at a man and ungagged him he said "I was the pilot then these bitches came"theres a plane in the cargo bay go I got buisness" they nodded wolfie said"you stupid come" " no my friend" I answered they went and I saw the plane " mike mike do you copy" "yeah I do foxy wolfie rouge and the pilot are here what are you doing""planting c4 over". A heavily armored man with a mini gun came out and started shooting at me I fell bleeding at the mouth "VINNIE VINNIE COPY REPEAT VINNIE VINNIE ARE YOU THERE?""I I am gonna detonate it now""but vinnie no" mike said I pressed the detonator

**mikes pov**

"vinnie vinnie repeat" nothing but static foxy put a hand on his back and said"ye tried lad" "not hard enough get in the van we will go to the crash site" we were in the van the plane was messed up we arrived and saw the bodies of mercenary's and a juggernaut near the cockpit A man walked out limping and took out a mini gun he aimed then a sniper shot went through his head we looked around and saw a car drive away

**so thats it next chapter is gonna be small soz but hope you enjoyed**


	5. the funeral

**What you think review this'll be short **

**part 5 the funeral **

**no pov**

they were standing they hadn't found the body but they were still burying the coffin with his dogtags

mike was blaming himself they buried the coffin outside fazbears pizzaria an hour after the funaral freddy confessed his feelings to bonnie and they were together a man was laying something on the grave he was wearing a cloak and a hat that hid his face mike grabbed a shotgun and said" get away now"the man looked and mike said"vinnie but how?"

**I know cliffhanger next out tommorow**


	6. 6 betrayal

**What you think? Review if you want. Yolo man carter comes in this or next chapter**

**part 6 captured **

**no pov**

mike woke and said"oh shit I just dreamt I saw him"bonnie said"mike its alright your here with us"mike nodded.

**Wolfies pov**

"I owe a lot to the lad" I said to rouge "aye he died a hero's death that place is blocked off by tons of rubble" we sat thinking

**franks pov**

"uh Mr fazbear im the one that flew the plane that took foxy and that away to safety"mr fazbear said"ahh frank thank you and your unemployed now aren't you I would like to offer you night shift with mike""yes thank you" I replied I looked at the clock 11.57"better go to the office then"I said

**an hour later **

"hey mike"is said"sup frank"he said "so what do we do" "well we stay in the office for a bit then normaly go to stage and talk to the animatronics"ok lets go"

**freddys pov**

ill kill them all I thought to myself chika was walking down the hall and said "freddy are you all-"I punched her in the face knocking her out "HEY FREDDY"wolfie shouted at me throwing a led pipe at me knocking me out.

**Wolfies pov**

freddy came to and said"arggh fuck you"he said from the chair he was tied onto"idiots I can break this""what titanium dont think so"i said"leave him alone"bonnie said"look what he did bonnie"said chika pointing to her face witch was dented and had dry oil on it"i dont care he didnt mean it"shut the fuck up bonnie"i said she went In front of freddy and shielded him freddy grabbed her by the neck and shouted"ONE MORE FUCKING MOVE AND SHE GETS IT"nobody moved "then a throwing knife hit freddys hand pushing bonnie away freddy got lose and ran.

**Mikes pov  
><strong> 

"FREDDY YOU FUCKING DICK ILL KILL YOU "I shouted we chased him then he smashed through the rock and we were met by 10 armed endo soldiers aiming at us with guns we surrendered we were taken to cells foxy,chika,bonnie and frank and the other with wolfie rouge and saw goldie being dragged through and he was executed in front of us.

**Oh noes they have been captured but who helped them with the knife and the sniper the same person or not find out next chapter**


End file.
